Brachiosaurus
|game = Jurassic Park: Trespasser Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park (mobile game) Jurassic Park: The Game }} Brachiosaurus is one of the most spectacular dinosaurs ever seen, or imagined. It gets its name from the great height of its humerus, or upper arm bone - which is longer than most humans are tall! For almost a century, Brachiosaurus was considered the tallest of all dinosaurs. It was over 9 meters (30 feet) tall, and no other animal came close. Imagine going to the fifth floor of a building and looking down at the sidewalk. Now imagine your feet are at the street level and this is how tall you are! Today, however, there is a new contender for the title of tallest dinosaur. It is , named in 2000. Scientists believe it would stand 18 meters (60 feet) tall! Originally discovered in 1900 in Colorado, Brachiosaurus was named in 1903 by Elmer Riggs of the Field Museum in Chicago. Brachiosaurus lived in both the United States and Africa (Tanzania) in the Jurassic. Scientists believe that Africa and North America were connected during the Jurassic. New studies by computer specialists suggest that Brachiosaurus may not have carried its neck angle up as high as was thought once. It may have carried the neck more at a 45 - 60 degree angle. Although this changes its height, it does not change its length - or our wonder at this gigantic, graceful dinosaur.Dinosaur Field Guide, page 46, 47. Movies= Story Creation Brachiosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where the workers on the island served as their caretakers. These clones chewed their food unlike the original Brachiosaurus and other sauropods, which could mean the Brachiosaur clones probably didn't require s to aid in digestion. Also, unlike the original dinosaur, the cloned Brachiosaurus had hind legs strong enough to allow them to get into a tripod stance while feeding. Another odd characteristic was the nostrils, which were located on the forehead rather than near the snout region. They would communicate by using whale-like hoots. The Brachiosaurs came in two different colors, one being gray-brown, and the other being beige with green stripes and dark red on their crests. The green variation could be the males of the species.In , Dr. Alan Grant spots the Alpha Male of a Brachiosaurus herd, which has green skin. Though it is still uncertain if green-skinned Brachiosaurus are the males of their species as all the Brachiosaurs that appeared in Jurassic Park III had green skin. When the Brachiosaurs reached a certain age, they would be transported to the nearby island Isla Nublar to serve as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. They lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure, coexisting with the hadrosaur Parasaurolophus. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) The Brachiosaurus was the first dinosaur encountered by the endorsement team hired by InGen to make sure Jurassic Park was safe for visitors. The entire team was amazed. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler were the most awestruck of the group because the Brachiosaurus was terrestrial, not semi-aquatic swamp dwellers they had thought they were. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the security fences that kept the prehistoric animals from escaping their enclosures were disabled as well, Brachiosaurus was one of the dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. After fleeing from the Tyrannosaur Paddock, Dr. Alan Grant and Tim and Lex Murphy climbed a tree where saw a herd of Brachiosaurs feeding on the nearby trees, hooting in the distance. Dr. Alan Grant heard their calls and attempted to imitate them to successful results. The following morning, a Brachiosaurus sick with a cold or a similar disease fed on the tree that the three humans were sleeping in, waking them up. Lex panicked at the sight of the dinosaur, believing it to be dangerous at first, but she soon calmed down when Dr. Alan Grant and her brother showed her that it was harmless. Dr. Grant fed the Brachiosaur a nearby branch that was on the tree and Tim Murphy even pet it. However, when Lex attempted to pet the dinosaur like her brother did, the Brachiosaur responded by sneezing on her. The humans and the Brachiosaurus later went their separate ways. It is unknown what happened to the Brachiosaur populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna Upon Hurricane Clarissa's arrival on Isla Sorna, the human workers evacuated the island. The Brachiosaurs under their care were either set free or they broke out of their cages. To counter the Lysine contingency, the wild Brachiosaurus ate plants rich in Lysine. Brachiosaurus was known to have taken residence in the northeast of the island where it was the largest herbivore known to that region. It coexisted with the fellow herbivores Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Passengers of the plane N622DC saw a herd of Brachiosaurus during their fly-over of Isla Sorna at the beginning of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. Another herd was seen by Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family at a river bank. Jurassic World 's planned 'Treetop Gazers' ride.]] Brachiosaurus is one of the dinosaurs seen on the Holoscape inside the Innovation Center of the Jurassic World park, though it is unknown if it actually lives in the dinosaur park. However, it was planned for the Treetop Gazers attraction though this still doesn't answer whether if it was create before the conception of the attraction. According to the concept art, the clones made for Jurassic World had brown skin much like the previous with blue stripe down its head and neck. They were also heard in the backround while Claire Dearing tried to get Owen Grady to check the Indominus rex Paddock. They could also be heard as Zach and Gray entered a field of dinosaurs in the Gyrosphere exhibit. Gallery brachiosaurus.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' reaching the tree tops. jp-brach.jpg brachio.jpg animatronics_jurassic_park.jpg 0021.png 003.png brach_female.jpg|Brachiosaurus Concept Art jurassic park 3 brachiosaurus.jpg|The face of a Brachiosaurus. BRACHIO WP 1024-1-.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' size. 216780 535823476462540 1695448060 n.png Myfriendbrachiosaur3.jpg 501769-15.jpg Myfriendbrachiosaur.jpg Lake.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' at the Watering Hole with Parasaurolophus Brachiosaurus.JPG ﻿ Trivia *''Brachiosaurus'' is the only dinosaur to be given a possible maximum age. The encyclopedia included with DVD of the first film puts their age at a maximum of two-hundred years. |-|Games= Jurassic Park (NES) In the NES video game Jurassic Park, Brachiosaurus can be seen swimming in the river in the game's second level. BracioNESjp.jpg|A Brachiosaurus swimming in the NES video game. Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis) In both the SEGA Genesis and Sega Game Gear versions of Jurassic Park, the games feature Brachiosaurus living in water despite this being an outdated theory. BrachioGenesios.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the Sega Genesis game. Jurassic Park (arcade game) In the ''Jurassic Park'' arcade game in Area 2. BrachioArcade.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the arcade game. Warpath: Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus is heard in Warpath: Jurassic Park in the main menu and possibly in some other levels, but it is not physically seen in the game. Jurassic Park: Trespasser Brachiosaurus is the first dinosaur to be encountered in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Two brachiosaurs are seen near the end of "The Beach". Another Brachiosaur is seen after the cliff in the "Jungle Road". The ground shocks if a Brachiosaur is walking nearby. The Brach won't take notice of the player, even if the player shoots at the creature. Tresbrach.png|''Brachiosaurus'' in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Brachiosaurus appears in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder as number 57 of the Herbivore Threes that can be created. JP3-ParkBuilder4.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Brachiosaurus/Operation Genesis Ir appears in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a five-star large herbivore. No carnivores attack it purposely, presumably because it's too big to attack. Brachiosaurus is significantly tall, reaching the treetops even on all fours. It is exponentially larger than its movie counterparts (giving the accurate height of a real Brachiosaurus), measuring about 80–82 ft and stand 23 ft at the hips. This Brachiosaur seemed to be a mix of the Jurassic Park III and Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus ''colors. A Brachiosaurus is sleeping.JPG Brachiosaurus sleeping.JPG|A ''Brachiosaurus is seen in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis sleeping. image034.jpg 300px-Brachiosaurus_Dinopedia.png Jurassic Park: Builder see Brachiosaurus/Builder Brachiosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. brachiosaur JPbuilder.jpg|Level 10 Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus_1Star.jpeg|Level 20 Brachiosaur Brachiosaur_fight.jpg|Maxed level Brachiosaurus during a fight Brachiosaurusjpbuilder.jpg|Fully maxed Brachiosaur Brachi_II.jpg|Level 30 Brachiosaurus Brachiosauruscard.png ﻿ LEGO Jurassic World Brachiosaurus appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World as one of the playable dinosaurs. Its special ability is rearing up on its hind legs and stomping on the ground, destroying any objects in its radius.Mike Taylor Interview. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfCcY_1oejw Legobrachineck.jpg Brachiolego.png brachiosaurlego.jpg Lego Brachio .jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' on the Lego Jurassic World (Game) Holoscope. 2015-06-30_00029-100595178-orig.jpg tumblr_nqb8u4eqVD1unvfmao1_1280.jpg |-|Toys= Only three Brachiosaurus toys were ever produced for Jurassic Park. The first was a Brachiosaurus hatchling with came with JP Series 1 Tim Murphy figure. The second appeared in the 2001 Jurassic Park III toyline which included a female Brachiosaurus toy, it appeared in Jurassic Park Dinosaurs toy line it comes with a mini stegosaurus toy.It also appeared in Jurassic Park Junior toy line. 2125016500_a893408eaf.jpg pre.jpg Jurassic park brachiosaurus plush.jpg 51j796yKaeL._SL500_AA300_.jpg JP6.jpg|Jurassic Park Dinosaurs toy lines Brachiosaurus. 4604345790_a06aff038f_b.jpg Horizon Brachiosaurus.jpg |-|Cards= tim murphy collector card.jpg|The Tim Murphy Collector Card with Brachiosaurus hatchling. BrachiosaurCollectorCard.jpg|Die-Cast Brachiosaurus Collector Card. ﻿ |-|Comics= Information needed BrachiosaurToppscomics.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Behind the scenes While writing the script for , screenwriter David Koepp mistook Brachiosaurus for Brontosaurus. This is alluded to in the final film when Tim Murphy misidentifies a Brachiosaur herd as "Brontosauruses". Empire Magazine called the first encounter with the Brachiosaurus the 28th most magical moment in cinema. In the Jurassic World storyboard, an attraction called "Brachiosaur Valley" was to be visited.davelowerystoryboards - Jurassic World (July 31, 2015) Retrieved from http://dlstoryboards.blogspot.com/2015/07/jurassic-world_31.html This idea seems to have been reworked into the planned Jurassic World attraction Treetop Gazers. The Apatosaurus skull seen on the Jurassic World website does not belong to the dinosaur at all, rather it belongs to a Brachiosaurus. Furthermore, its icon on the Jurassic World website and the Holoscape is of Brachiosaurus as well. Sources Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs